


Under the Darkness

by ShadowSharp



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSharp/pseuds/ShadowSharp
Summary: Loki从彩虹桥坠落，他决定去另一个神话的世界。HE, 非正常生子，番外未完。





	1. 1.

 

1.

Loki说不清在坠落的一瞬间他想到的究竟是什么。

可笑的登场和落幕——像个供人取乐的小丑。

松手的那一刻他甚至在Odin眼里看出了隐隐的解脱。

“仁慈的众神之父，”他费尽力气露出不再掩饰的嘲讽表情（那看上去更像哭），阴郁地想着，“哈……”

彩虹桥不是离开Asgard的唯一通路，神域本身就藏着无数秘密。

而他恰好知道那么几条通往九界的路——其中之一就在彩虹桥下。

说起来还要感谢愚蠢的Thor和他那群自大的跟班们。如果不是那个该死的“fly and catch”游戏，他将永远发现不了这条也许是Asgard最隐秘的通道。

呼啸的风将他的黑发吹得凌乱不堪，眼角滑落一滴泪水。

还有两秒钟——                                                           

 

Loki稳稳地降落在中庭。

他谨慎地打量四周。一片绿色的荒原，断崖下是不停翻滚的海面，杂草和碎石毫无规则地散落在这片土地上。

确认自己的到来没有像那个傻瓜一样引起中庭人的注意，他悄悄隐去了身形。

 

图书馆里零零散散坐了三五个人，阳光透过玻璃均匀地洒在窗边一排空桌子上。

Loki紧紧抿唇，捏着书的手因太过用力而指节泛白，漂亮的绿眼睛里充满了怒火和不可置信。中庭人的传说实在是太荒谬了。

比所有这一切还要荒谬。

他们怎么敢诋毁一位神灵！

“八腿马？”

“你也喜欢北欧神话？”

Loki一惊。他的忽略魔法突然失效了？

女人拍了拍他僵硬的肩:“Hey，别害羞，神话不是只有小孩子才会看的东西……”

他猛然转头盯着她，好像吓了她一跳，她向后退了一步——他认出了这是谁，那个讨厌的中庭女人的实习生。

“呃，没事，我只是……读书时过于专心。”他尽力做出一个温和的笑，就像过去在仙宫里诱骗侍女帮他隐瞒恶作剧的秘密时一样。

“抱歉我打扰你了，”Darcy不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，而他回以一个谅解的眼神，“你是神话学者么？”

不，当然不是。

研究中庭人不知道从哪听来的这种胡编乱造的东西？

“事实上，我正在试图成为一名神话研究者，”他的眼神清澈如碧波，“它们实在是……太美妙了（terrific）。”

Darcy看了看桌上半米高的两摞厚书，不自觉地咽了下口水。

“祝你成功……对了，这是我导师的名片，她最近也在研究北欧神话，你们或许会想聊聊……”

Loki眨了眨波光粼粼的眼睛，有些迟疑地接过名片:“呃，谢谢……”

Darcy脸色一红一溜烟跑开。

Loki捏烂了手心里的名片。

 

他得马上离开这个地方，Loki意识到。

彩虹桥并不是不可修复的，Thor很可能马上会来探望他的地球小女友。

这对他来说太危险了。

尤其是在魔法总是莫名失灵的情况下。

他的魔力仍然充盈在体内，但使出的法术经常在不该失效的情况下失效。

自从上次隐身去银行取钱差点搞出麻烦后，他只敢保持日常的变形咒。这让他不得不彻底暴露在中庭人面前，每日迎接着无数路人或暧昧或嫉妒的目光——实话说这感觉还不坏——但他仍然不喜欢。

“一群蠢货。”几个高中女生以半条街都能听到的声音“窃窃私语”，走过他身边时爆发出一阵大笑，以欣赏大卫的眼光上下打量着他。

他的回应是一个青涩的wink。

那群女生发出更大的欢呼声，他撇了撇嘴，大步离开了这个街区。

 

Loki在火车站排队，他看了一眼正在检票的工作人员，手中一团皱皱巴巴的名片瞬间变成了一张车票，友好地递了过去。

目的地——Unknown。

Loki戴着琥珀色的平光眼镜坐在靠窗的位置上，双手捧着一本《圣经》虔诚的读着。阳光透过百叶窗落到他苍白的皮肤上，像极了流落人间的精灵，美到令人心碎。

“神可真是过分啊，”他暗暗地想着，修长的手指如抚摸情人的肌肤般轻轻翻过书页，“一个受人敬仰的暴君——”

“请问这儿有人吗？”

满脸雀斑的棕发女子看起来有些紧张，她不安地揉搓着双手。

中庭女人难道不懂什么叫矜持么，看看那个热切露骨的眼神！天知道他们低级的脑子里究竟在想什么！

Loki扬起一个充满绅士风度的笑，示意她坐下:“请坐，女士。”

接下来的一路上，二人有一搭没一搭地聊着天，大部分时间都是她在说他在附和。即将下车时，女人扯过他的手臂写下一串号码:“Text me, please.”

Loki微笑着点点头，在她转身后下一秒一脸嫌恶地抹去了那串黑色数字。

 

“Jane快看！我那天提到过的北欧神话帅哥！”Darcy兴奋地拿着手机跑过来递到Jane鼻子下面，“Twitter上已经炸了！”

“Darcy，我在工作，”Jane无奈地推开她，“还有我暂时没有换男朋友的想法，Thor和我很好……”

“一个有几千年寿命的动不动消失的神？”Darcy一脸不屑，“你需要一个地球男朋友！看看这个！”

“Hey，不要在背后说我坏话！”Thor从Jane背后的休息室里冒出来，吓了Darcy一跳，手机顺势掉在Thor脚下。

“这是什么？……Loki？”

屏幕定格在Darcy刚刚打开的照片上，黑发男子穿着一身纯黑色西装，左手撑着头看向麦浪翻滚的窗外，侧颜藏在光的阴影中，隔着一层镜片都能看到绿色的眼睛里盛满了深情。[改]

 

Something is wrong.

Loki清楚地感觉到比平常更多的灼热视线投在他身上，还有周围更多的窃窃私语。

“是他吧？”“真人比照片还好看一万倍……”

他在心里咒骂了一声。一定是那个棕发女人做了什么。

该死的中庭女人。

该死的网络。

他强迫自己假装没听到那些充满着情色意味的话，她们的眼神看起来就像马上要把他扑倒一样。Loki绝望地叹了口气，不会更糟了，他在心里安慰自己。

 

事实证明，“不会更糟”通常只是人对无能为力的事情找的借口。

Loki坐在酒店里打开电视。

“纽约突降特大暴雨，降水量达到500mm……关于这一异常天气现象的原因，气象局不愿做出过多解释……”屏幕左下角有一抹不停闪动的红披风，他忍不住骂了句脏话。

Fuck.

他烦躁地抹了一把头发，一定是Thor那个蠢货看到了。也只有他才永远学不会控制力量，简直像个人形降雨机。哈，如果中庭哪个地方缺水，只要把Thor扔到那儿，问题就能永远解决了，一劳永逸。

Loki伸了个懒腰躺到床上，手正好摸到了那本《圣经》。

他的手指不停摩挲着烫金封面，渐渐露出了一个真诚而明亮的笑容。

Asgard在中庭的映射是北欧神话，那是什么映射了上帝和他的天堂？

九大星域之外还有别的星域和中庭有交集——Midgard是最靠近世界之树中心的地方，一定有什么是被过去的他所忽略的……

Loki决定去那个世界。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
找出一个通往特定世界的虫洞即使是对自封九界最强魔法师的Loki来说也十分具有挑战性。  
Midgard的时空在九界中最稳定，这同样也导致了它联向其他各界的通道最少。  
Loki最近在研究中庭人的天文学和物理学——不得不承认他们在这方面还是有些天赋，虽然这和他过去所受的王室教育大相径庭。在Asgard，人们更重视锻炼自身的能力，而不是像这里一样依靠各式各样的机器。  
他给自己伪造了新的相貌和新的身份：Alan•Miller，棕发蓝眼，某社区大学的唯一的天体物理学讲师。鬼知道为什么社区大学会有天体物理系，但这儿不仅有，藏书还十分丰厚，他一度怀疑这是神盾局设下的陷阱。  
目前为止还没有人对他的身份提出质疑，这就够了。  
Loki揉了揉因过度计算而酸痛的手腕，只差一步他就能找到通向天堂世界的准确坐标——  
“哐”的一声，脆弱的木门被人粗暴地撞开，发出不下于雷霆的巨大声响。  
他不耐地皱眉，转头：“你难道永远学不会敲门么，Thor？”  
“Loki！”Thor的语气中欣喜大于惊讶，他冲过来想要一把抱住Loki被他一个闪身躲开，撞翻了一摞草稿纸，“你还活着！”  
“很遗憾吧？”Loki垂下双眼，不停旋转着从刚刚开始就一直紧握在手里的笔，语调同往常一样充满了讥讽。  
“不！哦，天啊，Loki，弟弟，你不知道我现在有多开心，”Thor真挚的笑看上去像是夏天正午的阳光，明亮而刺眼，“我们回家，我会向父王请求赦免……”  
“胸怀宽大的雷神一如既往地原谅了他顽劣的弟弟，允许戴着镣铐的兄弟卑躬屈膝地迎接众神之父微弱的怜悯？”Loki挑眉，眼中闪过刺痛和阴郁，“总是这样……Thor，收起你假模假样的宽宏大量！AND……I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!!”  
没等Thor说出什么话（反正他也不想听），Loki就开启了瞬移——前一秒他刚刚心算出了虫洞坐标的确切地点——完完全全消失在Thor面前。

Something is wrong again.  
Loki下意识地抿了抿唇。刚才他遇到了一股时空乱流，不大，但是冲击力十足，他用尽全力确保自己不被它打下爱因斯坦-罗森桥——然后他发现自己落在一片荒无人烟的海滩礁石上，周围只有一个看上去傻傻的裹了一条脏脏的破布的小女孩。  
“你是天使么？妈妈说，从天上落下来的就是天使，”他站起来走到小女孩前面，她抬起头看着他，亮晶晶的大眼里满是纯真和期盼，“大家已经很久没有见过天使啦。”  
“天使？”Loki蹲下身子平视小姑娘，露出了他恶作剧时惯常爱用的无辜微笑，“不，我是神。”

“神不该是金发蓝眼的么？”  
小女孩偏了偏头仿佛在思考，天真无邪地问出了一句话。  
Loki差点没被脚下一颗小石子绊倒。金发蓝眼？换了个世界他还是躲不开Thor的影子么？  
“真可惜，他居然在世间留下了这样的传说，”Loki慈爱地摸着小女孩纠缠如水草的头发，眼神空灵飘渺，“你有兄弟么？”  
小女孩点了点头，又瘪了下嘴：“我不喜欢他们……Tom和Chris总是欺负我，抢我的东西吃。”  
“我也不喜欢我的兄弟，当然，他也不喜欢我，”Loki安抚般摸了摸小女孩的手，他看起来像在回忆什么年代久远的事情，语气也变得飘忽不定，“他不喜欢我的头发和眼睛，只因为它们不够闪亮（shiny），于是他私自篡改了我的所有画像，还在人间留下了这样的传言……”  
他脸上的落寞在晚霞下过于真实，小女孩学着他刚才的动作笨拙地揉了揉他的头发：“他好讨厌哦……”  
“可是大家都说世界上只有一个神。”  
“他不承认我。”Loki双手捂脸，只能看到他微微耸动的瘦削双肩，这时小女孩的肚子不合时宜地发出一声大叫，“你饿了？”  
“我每天都吃不饱，每个人都抢我的东西，我打不过他们。”小女孩突然蹲下大声啜泣，因自己无意识的无礼举动惊慌失措。Tom说在镇上的贵族老爷面前丢脸会被狠狠揍一顿扔出镇子，那她在神面前如此丢脸会不会被赐死……  
他从没如此清醒地意识到他讨厌小孩子。Loki扶额，语气尽量温和，拿出了他在中庭一家很好吃的甜品店里买的黑森林蛋糕：“别哭，”  
“这是神的恩赐。”

Loki只是在这群凡人面前小小的展示了一下他的力量，很快便收获了一批虔诚的信徒。  
他随口编造的神兄弟不和的故事并没有那么严谨，但他的讲述方式却能迅速博取一大批人的同情。她们——大部分是中老年女性——抹着泪听完，转述时又加上许许多多如同他们亲眼所见的细节，一个丰满感人的故事就这么一点点形成了。  
“神将带领你们走向新的国度，”Loki穿着全套装备高高站在海边的断礁上，敲了敲随手变出的权杖让他们肃静，俯视着黑压压的人群，“离开这片荒凉贫瘠的土地，于富饶之地永世定居——”  
“启程！”

“Lucifer，下三级天使报告凡间有人僭越称神，” Michael一脸严肃地递上厚厚的报告。  
“神的力量是不可窃取的，僭名没有任何意义。冒用神名者将被法则审判。”Lucifer没有回头，仍然静静望着大圣堂的方向。那里，是唯一真神的所在。  
“他似乎真的有神力。”  
“什么？”


	3. Chapter 3

地名都是我胡编的  
原理也是

Lucifer猛然转身，银白长袍在风中猎猎作响，苍蓝如碧空的眼里透出深深的不可置信。  
“神早已陷入沉睡。”他声音低哑，慑人的目光直刺向Michael。  
除了炽天使没有人能靠近大圣堂。  
Michael毫不犹豫地与他对视，直到来自天使长冰冷视线最深处的怀疑消失。  
翻看着那份厚厚的报告，羊皮纸的沙沙声在整座大厅里回响，Lucifer脸上的神色越来越凝重。  
“他居然敢自称神的兄弟……为什么现在才上报？”  
“最初接触僭神者的天使都堕落了。”  
Lucifer的表情仿佛见到了传说中的地狱之主。  
“七天之内。”Michael补充，脸上挂着一模一样的沉重表情。  
“僭神者正在去埃塞河？”他攥着羊皮纸的手指一冷，那是他的诞生之地，不允许任何人染指，“开启界门，我要去人界。”  
Michael眼神一暗，恭敬地低头行礼:“是。”

Loki诅咒这个该死的世界。  
花了点时间他终于弄明白了这里的规则——整个世界是一小片中庭宇宙脱落的碎片，和米德加德间存在着微弱的映射关系。天堂和地狱两个界域几乎成平行关系，人界则与双方都有着连接，三者构成一个极易打破的脆弱平衡。由于人类的脆弱性，天堂和地狱的力量不能过多地干扰人界，他们是保持这个弱小星域稳定的中心。天堂之主为了镇压地狱的黑暗力量陷入沉睡，地狱恶魔被关在界内不能出现在人界。  
“我以为这会是个更大的世界，”他暗暗想着，“而现在我还要带着这群愚蠢的人类……”  
“停下。”他的声音不大却能送入每个人的耳朵，人们稀稀拉拉地站住。  
眼前是一望无际的绿色草地和清澈见底的奔涌大河，一些人大张着嘴巴快要尖叫出声，一些人跪在地上紧抓住草叶祈祷痛哭。  
“今天开始你们定居于此。”  
在天空中盘旋了许久的黑发天使收起六对羽翼轻轻巧巧落在他面前，对视几秒后吐出宣判的话语。  
“凡僭神者，必遭报应。”

“Lucifer！”Loki的脸上露出恰到好处的惊喜表情，语气中带着纯然的期盼，“他让你来找我了？”  
Lucifer脸色冷硬，一脸“我不明白你在说什么”的表情。  
Loki做了个安抚性的动作制住众人，上前一步故作亲密地握住他的手:“这里不是叙旧的地方……”  
二人的身影消失在平原上。  
“你到底是谁？”炽天使长的权杖抵在Loki的喉咙上压出一个浅浅的小凹面，Lucifer灼人的视线上下扫视着他，“你确实获得了某种力量……但这不是你僭神的理由！”  
Loki笑了，绿眼睛里闪着迷人的光彩:“Lucifer，你难道从未想过神为什么陷入沉眠么？”  
“旧神终会陨落，而我，则是这个世界的新神。”  
“放下耶和华的权杖效忠于我，我可以宽恕你的无礼。”  
Lucifer的回应是继续上挑的杖尖。  
脖颈即将被捅穿的一刹那幻影破碎消失，Loki出现在天使长背后:“你们天使都这么不讲道理么？”  
他半真半假地抱怨着，一边和Lucifer不停缠斗起来:“上次的红发天使也是，一见面就亮刀子，之前我还以为天使是个优雅的种族……”  
“对僭神者没有必要讲礼节！”Lucifer的黑色长发散开披在肩头，他甩了甩被汗水粘在脸上的头发，对着Loki的身影又是一枪。  
幻影再一次消失，更多的幻影围住Lucifer，被他一一击碎。  
Loki出现在十米开外，向着愤怒的天使长摊手:“也许我们可以先谈谈？”  
回应他的是一道闪亮的银白色魔法光束。

“三个问题。一，你究竟是谁；二，你从什么地方窃取的神力；三，你打算做什么，”Lucifer用森冷的眼神看着被魔力束缚捆绑起来的Loki，权杖压住他的腹部，“回答我。”  
Loki喘着粗气，精致的脸上毫无表情，他断断续续地说:“先把……那东西……拿开……”  
这感觉简直像Thor把他扔在彩虹桥上一样。  
Lucifer的权杖离开了他三厘米。  
“回答我。”  
“Loki，火神，”Loki权衡一下采用了中庭北欧神话的说法，“至高神的兄弟，神明陨落时的火炬，被隐藏了存在的神。”  
“不可能！”Lucifer下意识地喊出来，声音嘶哑，“至高神绝不会陨落……”  
“天使啊，被凡人追捧过久的你，也迷失了心智么？神并不是宇宙的永恒，在我们之上还有更高的力量，无尽的时间最终会带走一切……”Loki终于挣脱了魔力绳索，他趁着Lucifer有所反应之前夺过了他的权杖，“这个世界正在走向崩塌，我们的任何争斗都会影响人界的稳定，所以，为什么不坐下来谈谈呢？”

Lucifer觉得自己一定是中了什么未知的高深邪术，才会答应面前这个来历不明的自称神的男人的提议，老老实实地坐下来谈谈。他听了整整十分钟的异端邪说，二人现在坐在一张粗糙的石桌上互相瞪视，看上去下一秒就要打起来。  
“我完全不相信你所说的，僭神者。”Lucifer的及腰长发用发绳绑在身后，幽蓝的眼眸逐渐加深，看起来近乎变成黑色，指尖保持着施咒的手势，“地狱什么时候有了你这么强大的恶魔？”  
“地狱？这就是光耀之星唯一能想到的地方么？”Loki嗤笑，他的轻蔑更加刺激了高傲的天使，Lucifer向他发出一道攻击被他迅速闪躲开，“我来自神域，孤陋寡闻的你们未曾见过的至高世界……”  
“天堂就是唯一的神域！”Lucifer脸色更加难看，他不想再听这个人胡说八道。天使长一把抢回权杖打开翅膀抓住Loki的脖子，“我要把你带回大圣堂审判。”  
“Wow.”Loki发出一声满不在乎的感叹，“你没资格审判我。”  
“神有。”  
“任何人都没有。”


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
“神没有下达任何命令。”Metatron对着压抑着怒意的Lucifer说，“耶和华仍在沉睡。”  
“我要去大圣堂。”  
“下一次创世庆典之前您不能去大圣堂，” Metatron一板一眼地说，伸出手挡住Lucifer向前走的脚步，“这是神的旨意。”  
“炽天使长有权直接与神对话，”Lucifer推开他径直向一片纯白中最高的尖顶建筑物走去，“还是说你不再承认主赋予我的地位，Metatron？”  
Metatron无声地让开，他跟着Lucifer走过去，消失在大圣堂的边缘。  
Lucifer登上第一级阶梯时就感受到了阻力，金色的屏障死死地压制住他，那是神的力量。  
他咬着牙走上了第二层，第三层……第九十九层。  
即将触摸到那扇白金色的门的边缘时，他被猛然爆发的金色神力直接弹出了水晶天。  
Metatron静静地把他扶起来，再一次被Lucifer一把推开。  
“神真的在沉睡么？”Lucifer一字一顿地问道，“告诉我，Metatron。”

监狱里Loki无聊地靠在墙壁上朝门口扔石子，Lucifer把他关起来后就急匆匆地去找他的神明了。  
“说不定那个神现在已经陨落了，”Loki想着，露出一个得逞的笑容，“不然我为什么会在这里？”  
沉重有序的脚步声从过道里传来，厚重的铁门被钥匙打开。  
Lucifer抿着唇站在他面前：“出来。”  
“我发现你们这里的囚犯生活还不错，”屋子里铺上了柔软的羊毛地毯，Loki姿态慵懒地斜坐在一把红色的软椅上，面前配套的桌子上出现了一本书和一杯红茶，他举举杯子，“试试？”  
“我有些事情要问你，”Lucifer破开他的幻术，囚室变回空旷破落，他看了看角落里的Loki，“看来你很擅长享乐。”  
“我拒绝回答，”Loki站起身和Lucifer面对面，他背着手眯眼俯身看向天使长，“你已经失去了机会，Lucifer。”  
“在人界的平原上，我允许你了解这个世界最初的真相——但是你拒绝了，”Loki惊奇地发现炽天使的眼中有动摇和恐惧，他决定再加把火，“告诉我，是不是我那愚蠢的哥哥……光明神耶和华……陷入了再也无法醒来的沉睡？”  
“对不起，”Lucifer放下权杖单膝跪地做出臣服的姿态，“天堂需要帮助。”

“你疯了么，Lucifer？一个来路不明的人！”炽天使们紧急召开的会议中，Gabriel不赞同地大喊。  
“神。”Lucifer冷着脸纠正道，Loki躺在一边的长椅上吃着葡萄。  
“神只有一个。” Samael说，“你要反叛我们的主么，Lucifer？”  
“现在是两个了，”Loki插话，扔掉手里的葡萄梗，“实际上，神并不是个专有名词，任何一个力量高于某种智慧生物的种族都可能被称为神……”  
“一派胡言，”Michael亮出了武器，他盯着Loki，“在人界没能杀了你，是我此生最大的失误。”  
“看来你接下来的生命都会在遗憾中度过，”Loki回答，他拍拍手站起来走到高台上面对着这群人，“跪下。”

没有任何反应。  
Michael看起来像是要冲到Loki面前给他一刀，被Belial拦住了。他质问Belial：“为什么？”  
“你想让Lucifer殿下难堪么？”Belial低声说道，“他是殿下带来的。”  
“你的殿下已经背叛我们的神了，Belial，你难道看不出来么？”红发天使反问，“他单方面宣称这个男人是神的兄弟……”  
“那也该由神审判，而不是我们，”Belial仍旧拦着他，“结束会议后，你想做什么我都不会阻挡。”  
其他炽天使也在窃窃私语，没有一个人打算遵从不知来历的新神的指令。  
Lucifer站到前排，对着Loki缓缓跪下，右手放在心口位置。  
“向您效忠，我的主。”  
大礼堂内一片哗然。  
“现在我可以杀了他么？”Michael问一脸震惊的Belial，后者点了点头，“带上我。”

炽天使们没能杀掉Loki，对方留在大厅里的不过是一个脆弱的幻影，真身不知道藏在九重天的哪个角落——Lucifer拒绝回答这个问题。  
“为什么，Lucifer？” Gabriel问道，她一向温和柔顺的脸上露出不解和气愤的神色，“你不该——”  
“我没有背叛神，”Lucifer的表情坚定而高傲，“神正陷入无法醒来的沉睡。”  
“所以殿下找了个新的‘神’？”Belial语带讽刺，“让我们认他为主，不如将您送上神位，您的能力和品格是大家有目共睹的……”  
“闭嘴，Belial！”剩下的几个人一齐大喊，Belial悻悻地不说话了。  
“地狱即将诞生新的神明，力量不下于光明神，”Lucifer说，“离下一次战争还有五十年。五十年内神如果再不醒来，这场战争我们必败无疑。”  
“Loki是战争的靶子？” Samael问。  
“一旦神无法醒来，身具神力的他可以为我们拖延至少三天。”Lucifer没有否认。他想起大圣堂里神气息微弱的躯体，脸色苍白而僵硬。  
“他怎么会有神力？” Samael继续问，他的眼睛因为惊讶而睁大。  
“不知道。”Michael回答，“从他出现开始，Loki一直有神力。”  
“从未消散？”  
“从未。”

“我一人就是千军万马，”Lucifer跟在Loki身后陪他逛着废弃很久的伊甸园，他好像对这里的一切都感兴趣，“My Lord.”  
“耶和华知道你如此狂傲么？”Loki转身，目光中带着兴味和探究，“我记得他给你们制定了七种美德？那里面可不包含傲慢，Lucifer。”  
“神说过我当之无愧。”Lucifer平视前方语调平缓，Loki状似了解地点了点头。  
“我以为他不会喜欢你，”Loki放慢脚步和他并排走着，指了指他的黑发，又指了指自己的，语气中带着点委屈，“黑色，他曾经因为这个把我从这里扔下去，后来直接抹杀了我的存在。”  
“对于您的故事我持有保留意见，”Lucifer说，“我所认识的神不是残暴之人。”  
“当然，你们对他又没有威胁，”Loki靠在苹果树上，“谁会对蝼蚁展示残忍呢？”  
Lucifer没有反驳。  
“创世庆典快到了。”Loki遥望着极远方沉入云层中的夕阳，“耶和华还会醒么？”


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
“这一开始就是个阴谋。” Gabriel愤恨地说道，圆桌旁的其余几人纷纷露出赞同的表情。她转向站在角落阴影里的金发天使：“Metatron，神真的在沉睡么？”  
“天父的力量不断流失，” Metatron无声地向前走了一步，“我甚至不确定主能不能醒来。”  
“不可能！”Samael霍然起身，撞翻了Michael的杯子，深红色的地毯被染上一小块黑色，“是地狱么？”  
Belial从刚才开始就一直失神，他喝了一大口水，声音依旧沙哑：“地狱的力量也在消散，我看不出恶魔们有任何成神的迹象。”  
“Michael？”Gabriel问陷入沉思的红发天使，对方摇了摇头，他站起来绕着整间屋子转圈。  
“你们听过异教徒的预言么？”他站到窗边最亮的地方问道，除了Samael其余人都摇了摇头，“黑暗降临的前一天，重生之神将带领我们走向毁灭。”  
“大概一千年前的传言了，”Samael补充，“那些凡人信徒固执的很。”  
“你的意思是，两界力量的流失是因为那个来历不明的人？” Belial问道，“他……在成神？”

“创世庆典前不见你？”Loki惊异的挑了挑眉毛，他回想着《圣经》中上帝的性格，“还真是他会做出的事情。”  
Lucifer的翅膀柔顺地贴在背部两侧，Loki命令他保持这个姿态，他似乎对天使身上的一切都感兴趣。神的手轻轻摸上了他羽翼的根部，Lucifer的身体猛然变得僵硬，他转头愤怒地瞪着Loki，眼里是被冒犯的怒火。Loki纯良无害地笑着。  
“请您放手，”天使长的声音里藏着如岩浆般沸腾的暴躁，他试图将那只蠢蠢欲动的手打下去，“即使我承认您是一位神明并奉您为主，也不代表您有为所欲为的权利……”  
Loki放开手，指间拈着一片细小的灰黑色羽毛，他看了一眼Lucifer，后者脸色一瞬间变得惨白：  
“对此你不想说些什么么，我的天使长大人？”  
“……请不要告诉Michael他们。”漫长的沉默后Lucifer开口，带着疲惫和恳求，他解释着，“上一次战争中我曾被恶魔的力量腐蚀……”  
Loki饶有兴致地盯着Lucifer听他说完，他拍了拍手：“故事很精彩，Lucifer。”  
炽天使的脸色一下子涨到血红，他苍蓝色的眼睛里燃烧着火光，猎猎的风吹动二人的长袍翻滚纠缠在一起。  
“耶和华从来没教过你如何制造谎言，对吧？”

“堕落？Lucifer大人？绝不会！” Belial仿佛听到了天大的笑话，他瞪着带来消息的Metatron质问，“连你也开始传播毫无证据的谣言了么？”  
“可能，不是一定。”Metatron强调，他的声音一如既往地平静，“Michael说他能证明。”  
“未经证实的消息就是谣言，这次会议我不会参加，” Belial重重地关上了门，他隔着门冲着神的信使大喊，“我警告Michael收起他的野心，停止对Lucifer大人的中伤，不然我将带领中三级天使与他为敌！”  
炽天使们的视线集中在漂浮在会议室中央的一块寒冰上，里面封着一根从底部开始渐渐变黑的羽毛。  
“这就是你的证据，Michael？”被Samael强行绑来的Belial率先发难。  
“难道还不够么？”红发天使笑了，他碰了碰那块冰，它开始融化，安静的室内回响着滴滴答答的水滴声，“你大可以检查一下这上面的气息究竟是不是属于我们敬爱的炽天使长……”  
Gabriel面色沉静而悲痛，她制止了想要发起攻击的Belial，摇了摇头：“我看到了Lucifer的力量。”  
刚从人界赶回来的Sariel倒抽了一口冷气，他蹙眉：“恶魔们有很多造假的方法。”  
“但不包括这一种。”Samael接起羽毛施了个魔法，暗金色的光芒贯穿了整个房间，所有人的面色一下子凝重起来。  
Belial喃喃低语，神情绝望：“这不可能。”  
“Lucifer的心染上了阴霾，”Michael开口，环视着神色各异的炽天使们，“他已经失去了统领天使的资格，我将以炽天使副的名义暂代他的职权……”

Lucifer睡得很不安稳。黑发天使的睡姿极其扭曲，他不停地在床上翻滚着，洁白的床单被他的动作弄得皱皱巴巴。  
梦里他站在神的身旁参加期盼已久创世庆典，俯视着高台下如蚁群般密密麻麻的各级天使露出笑容，直到神将他带到一个普通人面前——  
“跪下。”神命令道，Lucifer怀疑这道命令的真实性，他一动不动。  
“他是圣子弥赛亚，今日之后，见他如见我。”神的话语中藏着不容置疑的坚定和些许的不满，“跪下，Lucifer。”  
“凭什么？”Lucifer听到自己这么说，他的眼睛里闪着的恶意的光凝聚成一道风暴，“他还不够资格。”  
弥赛亚一言不发，他静静地看着Lucifer，眼里满是怜悯。神震怒。  
无穷无尽的黑暗，尖叫，坠落，恶魔们震耳欲聋的大笑——  
他醒了，额头上满是汗水，惊讶地发现Loki站在他床边。  
“偷窥别人睡觉可不是什么好习惯，”Lucifer套上睡袍下床，神的绿眼睛一直专心致志地盯着他，天使感到十分不自在，“出去。”  
“你梦到了什么？”Loki突然发问，没错过Lucifer脸上一瞬间掠过的痛苦和迷茫，“耶和华像扔条死狗一样抛弃你的未来？”  
“出去。”Lucifer尽量使自己的声音保持平静，他拿起权杖指着Loki，后者扁扁嘴做出失望的表情，在Lucifer攻击他的一瞬间消失在寝宫里。

天使长被门口多出来的守卫挡在了寝宫里。  
“Michael大人正在和其他大人商议对您的审判，”那个他不认识的智天使毕恭毕敬地解释着，Lucifer还是从他的话语中听出了轻蔑，“您被禁足了。”  
他的心中涌起前所未有的愤怒，哑着嗓子质问门卫：“他凭什么？”  
“您的心蒙上了阴霾，”另一个守卫回答，他看着Lucifer的眼里流露出怜悯，“Michael大人认为您正在走向堕落……”  
Lucifer不可避免地想起了那个梦。梦里他在地狱深处沉浮挣扎了整整十年，经历重重痛苦后成为了地狱之主撒旦，在九层地狱下建造了潘地曼尼南城……  
他强撑着走回自己的书桌前坐下，冷汗大颗大颗地冒出来，Loki的身影渐渐浮现在他面前。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
“Michael先找到你的。”Lucifer连眼皮都没抬，他感受到空气中细微的属于神的魔力波动，Loki坐在桌子上双腿交叠，一脸兴味地点了点头，“事实上，是我先选了他。”  
“他许诺了你什么？”天使眼中的神采淡去，他不明白究竟哪个环节出了问题，“除了至高的位置，Michael还能提出什么比我更好的条件？”  
“混乱。”神从桌上跃下，脸上带着天真而残忍的笑意，他看着震惊的Lucifer笑容更加灿烂，“无边无际的混乱。”  
他俯下身子贴到Lucifer耳边，如情人般喁喁低语：“告诉我，天使，你在梦里看见了什么令你恐惧的景象？”  
“我在你的身上看到了缠绕的时间，没有过去，没有现在，只有未来。”Loki的幻影消失，他及时躲开了天使长一怒之下发出的攻击，寝殿里的一根大理石柱子在魔法下应声而塌，门口的守卫对于屋内的巨大噪音没有丝毫反应，Lucifer跨过那一片碎石四下逡巡着，“出来。”  
空旷的大厅里从四面八方传来Loki愉悦的笑声，Lucifer眼中的怒火几乎能凝成实体，他的瞳孔从内到外渐渐扩散成黑色，权杖尖锐地指着寝宫中央大床上的一点，几乎要扎进床垫里：“在我改变主意之前，出来。”  
Loki在他的床上现形，他穿着和Lucifer一样的睡袍坐起身打了个哈欠，Lucifer紧皱着眉头盯着他，杖尖死死抵在他的心口：“只有Michael么？”  
“我怎么知道，”Loki翻了个白眼，丝毫不在意Lucifer的威胁，“上帝的归上帝，撒旦的归撒旦……炽天使们在想什么，你这个炽天使长应该最清楚。”  
“……看来Metatron也叛变了，”Lucifer喃喃自语表情失落，手中的武器一刻也没有放松，他瞥了一眼还挂着笑意的Loki，彻底转黑的瞳孔里闪着恶意的光，“再见了，未知的神明。”  
他将权杖向前送去，Loki的胸口开出一朵洇透了纯白色睡袍的血色的花，神迷茫而困惑地低头看向自己，不可置信地将眼神投向肃杀的天使长。  
“耶和华确实偏爱你。”

Lucifer将Loki冰冷的尸体扔下了九重天，他紧了紧身上的隐形斗篷走向Belial的宫殿。  
他推开门，殿内空无一人，Belial悠长的鼾声从宫殿深处响起，他不禁笑了笑走向里面。  
“Belial.”Lucifer摘下斗篷帽子突然出现在Belial身边，贪睡的天使被吓了一大跳，“啊？什么？我没在偷懒只是工作累了想睡一会……Lucifer大人？！”  
他兴奋地从椅子上蹦起来抱住Lucifer，语速飞快而带着担忧：“Michael抢了您的职位并宣布将您软禁，他召集所有人开了个会展示了一根不知道什么时候从哪里偷来的您的羽毛，Samael确认了那其中的力量属于您……对了Sariel从人界回来了，他这几天一直把自己关在小圣堂里不出门……Gabriel偷偷哭了好几次，她想去看您被门口的智天使守卫挡住了……”  
“你呢？”Lucifer含笑抚摸着灰发天使的头，Belial由于先天力量不足，在炽天使中身高最矮，他抗拒除了Lucifer之外所有人这样对待他，“这几天里，你都做了什么？”  
“……我和Michael打了一架，但是输了。”Belial趴在Lucifer的肩上，泪水大颗大颗的落下，Lucifer柔声安慰他，“你很勇敢了，Belial.”  
“但我希望能为您做更多，”Belial抬起头直视着Lucifer蓝黑色的眼睛，神情里满是濡慕，“我希望我能成为对您有用的人，殿下。”  
“那么，从现在开始吧，Belial，”Lucifer把一颗半截浅绿色半截浅红色的碧玺放到他手中，后者疑惑地看着他，他示意对方握紧拳头再张开，一道白光闪过，宝石消失在空气中，“下次见到Michael，在随便什么地方拍他一掌。”  
“千万记住是用这只手，Belial.”Lucifer勾唇一笑握住他的手，Belial在他的笑颜中沉溺，他迷迷糊糊地点了点头，“嗯！”

Michael在指挥权天使们布置创世庆典所需的各色装饰时开始大口大口地吐血，几乎所有下三级天使都见到了这一幕，他们脸上是一模一样的担忧和恐惧，嘈杂的人潮向着他的方向聚集着。  
“咳咳、咳……”Michael试图说些什么安抚一下陷入惶恐的众天使，却发现他根本发不出声音，他惊恐地握住自己的脖子，结果却发出更大的刺耳的咳嗽声，“咳咳咳咳咳……”  
“今日起我自愿卸去炽天使副的职务，将一切权力交还Lucifer大人，”Michael一脸绝望，咳嗽终于停止了但他却无力控制自己的声音，只能听任“自己”毁掉他多年来的谋划，“为我的所作所为，我自请进入天使监狱反省二十年……”  
Lucifer在他身后似笑非笑地看着他，Michael回头瞪着他的眼神浸满了毒辣。  
“等着瞧。”他用口型威胁Lucifer，不情不愿地被Samael带来的智天使狱卒押走，天使长目送他走远，Samael冲他行了个礼一板一眼地说道，“您需要证明一下自己，Lucifer大人。”  
“即使Michael之后的举动不算恰当，但他找到的羽毛不是假的，”Samael眼神恭敬地望着Lucifer脚下的地面，语调平稳，“请您进入圣池为自己正名。”  
“我无法进入大圣堂，”Lucifer的力量扫过整片水星天，低级天使们安静下来，他盯着Samael深褐色的眼睛，“你早就知道。”  
“土星天的小圣堂有连到圣池的通道，”Samael不卑不亢地解释到，Lucifer看着他的神色里带上了一抹怀疑，“如果您能够接受两小时的洗礼，我将承认您的权威。”  
“我不需要你的承认，”Lucifer睥睨着下方密密麻麻如蝼蚁般的天使，他沉声说，“我就是权威。”

最终Lucifer在一众炽天使的坚持下还是去了圣池，经历了两个小时针扎般的刺痛后他走出了小圣堂，外面守着的几人都露出了如释重负的表情，Gabriel轻柔地拍了拍他的肩：“回来就好，殿下。”  
Lucifer回抱了她一下转向下一个人，Sariel用他独有的安抚灵魂的醇柔嗓音说：“欢迎回来，殿下。”  
“我不是脆弱的凡人，”Lucifer也给了他一个拥抱，他皱了皱眉，“少拿对付他们那套应付我，Sariel。”  
Belial激动到快要哭出来，他直接扑到Lucifer的怀里，青涩的少年嗓音带着哭腔：“您当之无愧，殿下！Michael……”  
“别提他，”Lucifer轻轻拍了拍他的头，“他已经为自己的所作所为付出了代价。”  
Metatron站在大圣堂紧闭的门前眺望着这一幕，他低声自语：“您的代价呢？”  
“您将异界之神推上神座的代价呢？”  
金色的厚重大门突然自己打开，圣堂内满是明亮而刺眼的白光，Metatron迟疑了一下走入这片光幕。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
神苏醒了。  
创世庆典的前一天Metatron向所有人通知了这个消息，他一贯古井无波的脸上洋溢着喜气，看上去有点傻乎乎的。Belial悄悄对Gabriel说：“我还以为他一辈子只有那一张死人脸呢。”  
唯一的女性炽天使不赞同地看了看他，Belial吐了吐舌头没再说话。Lucifer眉头紧锁，Metatron的目光锁定到他身上时他轻轻问了一句：“他还好么？”  
“主的力量比以往任何时候都要充沛。” Metatron庄严而肃穆地宣称，Sariel反驳，“你和罪人Michael召我回来时不是这么说的。”  
“我们对于神力的了解过于浅薄，” Metatron语气中带上了强烈的被质疑后的不满，他虔诚地在胸前画了个十字，扔下一句话匆匆走开，“主一直在看着我们。”  
而你将为自己的傲慢付出代价，他瞥了一眼面无表情的Lucifer，目光里明明白白地显示出这句话。Lucifer握住权杖的手攥得紧紧的，Belial等人向他投来担忧的目光。  
“我可以去大圣堂么？”他望着Metatron渐行渐远的背影问道，天国信使给了她一个模棱两可的回答，“你该去亲自问问神。”

Lucifer站在纯白色的光幕外深吸一口气，他的身影一点一点的消失在白光里。健康而强壮的神端坐在大圣堂中央的王座上看着他，湖蓝色的眼睛深不见底。  
他毫不迟疑地放下权杖单膝跪地，右手放在心口上：“我的主。”  
“我对你很失望，Luci，”神开口，听起来和过去有些不一样，Lucifer没有多想急忙认罪，“关于僭神者Loki……”  
“不是那件事，”神打断他，不顾Lucifer震惊的表情，“Michael.你不该把Michael关进监狱。”  
Lucifer唇上的血色一下子褪去，他仍保持着跪在地上的姿势，整个人几乎快要发抖：“他企图颠覆天堂秩序。”  
“难道你没有这么做么，Luci？”神反问，Lucifer心下大惊，他强迫自己盯着地砖上的倒影以维持平静的表情，神毫不留情的声音从大殿上方传来，“对我心怀恶念的人不能靠近大圣堂——你曾妄想弑神，天使。”  
他清楚地听出了神的潜台词——作为一个罪人，你又有什么资格审判另一个罪人呢？  
炽天使长冷汗涔涔，他支起权杖从地上站起来，瞳孔中央有黑色一点点晕开，神情漠然：“是。”  
他远远地将杖尖对准神的心口，倨傲地凝视着灿金色的神座：“该轮到我坐在上面了，耶和华。”  
神从容地走下王座，Lucifer步步紧逼，直到冰冷的金属物触上神的胸膛。  
“Kill me again，”金发神明的蓝眼睛里一抹绿光转瞬即逝，他看着Lucifer不断颤抖的手，轻声说，“我最爱的造物。”  
“我不想当你的造物！”Lucifer嘶吼，眼睛里闪着绝望的泪光，权杖“当啷”一声掉在地上，“我有资格立于顶端！”  
“可怜的孩子，”神给了他一个温暖的拥抱，像他通常对Belial那样，语气甜腻到听起来假惺惺的，“是我的宠爱给你带来了错觉么？”  
他捏起Lucifer的下巴，如同拎小鸡一样将他提到王座上按住他坐下，整个人极具压迫性地凌驾在他身上：“现在这个座位是你的了，Luci.”  
“从来没有什么僭神者，是不是？”  
神笑了，吻上了他的唇，炽天使的瞳孔因为惊恐而不断放大，他奋力想要推开神明，却发现自己被神座完全禁锢住无法反抗。他感觉到身体里一股陌生的热潮传来，下身开始有奇怪的肿胀感，喉咙里不可抑制地发出一声低低的呻吟。  
神修长白皙的手在他背部脊骨处不停摩挲，他依依不舍地放开面色潮红的Lucifer，最后还舔了一下他被吻到红艳艳的唇，侵略性的视线扫遍几乎要蜷缩起来的天使全身：“张开翅膀，Luci.”  
“不……”Lucifer的理智被情欲疯狂灼烧着，一直禁欲的他从来没有过这样的体验，他大张着嘴如同快要溺死的人一般贪婪地汲取着室内的空气，神的指尖用力压过他的蝴蝶骨，他尖叫一声翅膀不受控制地展开，“啊……放开我，主……”  
神愉悦地笑着松开手，他探入天使的心口，在他惊惧的目光中抽出从诞生那天起就蛰伏在他体内的七美德锁链捏碎：“只差一点。”  
地上全都是深黑色的碎片，其中一两片还不甘心地闪着金光试图驱退黑暗的侵蚀。  
“很痛苦吧？”  
神看着欲火焚身的Lucifer勾起唇角，天使正难耐地在座位上蹭来蹭去，口中呢喃着什么难以听清的话语：“那我走了，Luci.”  
他作势慢吞吞地向外走去，快要到门口时听到身后传来的微弱如奶猫般的哀求声：“求你……”  
Lucifer的脸上布满泪痕，他从没遇到过现在的状况，完全不知道怎么处理来势汹汹的欲望。他脱下长袍试图抚慰自己的性器，然而体内到处乱窜的热潮不但没有消退反而更加剧烈了，身后的入口开始变得湿润，不一会儿王座上就聚集了一小滩液体，他开始尝试着将手指送入里面抽插，却沮丧地发现根本无济于事，他想要更温暖的东西填满自己。他死死咬着唇瞪着神的背影，在他几乎要跨出大圣堂时出声叫住了对方，神瞬移到他面前。  
“趴下，自己掰开腿，否则别想让我上你。”  
他在Lucifer的哭喊声中将阴茎深深埋入他的体内不断抽送，爱抚地摸着他炸起来的羽毛：“你生来就该是被操的，Lucifer.”  
“我的……天使。”神明的伪装褪去，二人的黑发散乱的交叠着，Loki在他的背部留下一连串的轻吻。  
Lucifer没有看到这一切，他在被射入体内的一瞬间晕了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再不上就上不了了！Satan会弄死Loki的！


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
“跪下。”  
Lucifer怀疑这道命令的真实性，他一动不动。  
一切都和那个噩梦一样。他亲手布置的大圣堂，脚下密密麻麻的欢呼的天使，神冷漠而疏离的眼神，以及……那个试图让他臣服的凡人。  
“圣子弥赛亚，”神向所有天使介绍这位天堂的新成员，金发圣子羞涩地笑着，他转向炽天使们命令道，“我需要你们为他献上忠诚。”  
Gabriel犹疑了一会率先跪下，接着如同多米诺骨牌一样，Michael、Metatron、Sariel、Samael、Belial依次跪下，每个人都只是浅浅的接触了一下地面，Lucifer神色莫明地看着这荒谬的一切。  
“他为什么不跪下？”圣子指着Lucifer问道，天使长的视线骤然变得阴冷，神宠爱的拍了拍金发男孩的头，看向Lucifer的眼神满是冷漠，“跪下。”  
“不。”Lucifer摇头，不顾周围人递来的劝阻的目光，他的笑容充满邪气，“凭什么？”  
“凭我是你的造物主。”神无聊地在手指上缠着男孩的一缕金发，没有哪怕一点余光分给Lucifer，“不够么，Luci？”  
“难道你以为随便拉来什么猫猫狗狗就能获得我的忠诚么？那它未免也太廉价了。”Lucifer反唇相讥，他身侧的威压渐渐加深，圣子在天使狂暴的力量下快要无法呼吸，他求助地看向神，神怜惜地将他拥入怀中，看向Lucifer的眼神满是失望，“我太纵容你了，Luci.”  
“您是指什么样的纵容？”Lucifer举起权杖指向天使们，不明状况的人群开始欢呼，“赐予我管辖天堂之权的纵容？允许我不必向除您之外的人臣服的纵容？还是……”  
“我质疑您的真实，神。”他吞回了最后没说的半句话，神的眼睛里有着他看不懂的昭示着危险的光，“我所了解的神决不会这样做。”  
“那只是你自以为的‘了解’，Luci，”神摇摇头，与此同时Lucifer耳边传来神充满欲望的低语，“我真想在这里操你，Lucifer。”  
“在三界最伟大的庆典上，在你的臣民们面前，展露出你最淫荡的样子。”  
昨晚疯狂的记忆在他的脑海里不停翻滚，Lucifer的脸色比大圣堂的光幕还要白，他如坠冰窟。有什么东西在玩弄着他的耳垂，眼泪不可遏制地从他的脸上滑落，而周围的炽天使们对神的异常没有丝毫反应。  
“我宣布，炽天使长Lucifer有罪，”神的声音传遍了整座天堂，人群中骤然爆发出如同几十万只苍蝇聚集在一起的嗡嗡声，Belial鼓足勇气上前一步，“我抗议。”  
神坐在椅子上剥着葡萄，他将一颗饱满圆润的葡萄送入圣子口中，男孩乖巧地舔了舔他满是葡萄汁水的指尖：“Belial，有罪。”  
Samael皱着眉看着在全体天使前上演的暧昧的一幕，他试图说服神：“根据天堂律令……”  
“Samael，有罪，”神吃掉一颗葡萄，他站起身拍拍手，“律令是我制定的，当然也可以随时修改……还有谁？”他看着剩下的四人，Michael率先表态，他的笑几近谄媚：“我无条件赞同您的决策，主。”  
Metatron和Garibel没有说话，Sariel愤然起身：“这一切实在是太荒谬了！”  
“Sariel，有罪。”神俯视着所有天使，九重天一片哗然，“现在没有人了吧？”  
“我将剥夺Lucifer炽天使长之身份，”他一把扯下Lucifer身上代表身份的长袍，夺走他的权杖，“收回我曾赐予他的权杖和权力。”  
天使原本苍蓝色的眼睛已经彻底转黑，其中燃烧着仇恨的火焰，神作出了最后的宣判：“你的罪名是傲慢，Lucifer.”  
他一挥手，Lucifer无力地从九重天上坠落，他甚至没能张开羽翼。人群中传来此起彼伏的尖叫和哭喊，许多天使义无反顾地追随着他堕天，庆典的人数瞬间减少了将近一半。  
“懒惰，Belial；愤怒，Samael；”神毫不在意不断堕落的天使们，许多人的羽翼已经完全变黑，天堂弥漫着冷寂的气息，他将还处在震惊状态的炽天使们打下天堂，“至于你，Sariel……嫉妒。”  
闹剧般的创世庆典结束后，整个天堂空了三分之二，神关闭了大圣堂拒绝所有人的来访，那个所谓的圣子暂代了神的位置，颐指气使地对着仅剩的天使们发号施令。  
“Garibel……”Metatron在荒废的伊甸园里找到了年长的炽天使，她手抚着森林中央已经枯萎的巨大苹果树沉思，“你记得Samael提到过的预言么？”  
她霍然转身：“黑暗降临的前一天，重生之神将带领我们走向毁灭。”  
“Metatron，不论你知道什么，现在也该是说出来的时候了。”  
“……我曾亲眼，” Metatron的声音有些滞涩，他眼疾手快地捅死一条在地上盘桓的毒蛇，“见到神的死亡和重生。”

冷。  
非常冷。  
Lucifer睁开眼睛，面前是一片无穷无尽的黑暗。他试图展开翅膀，下一秒那些洁白的羽毛就被浓厚的地狱之力染成了漆黑。他想要逃离这一切，艰难而奋力地挣扎着，结果却在粘腻的黑暗中越陷越深，周围的空间贪婪地吞噬着他身上逸散出的光明之力，他发出一声痛苦的惨叫。  
他所剩无几的力量一会儿就消散殆尽，流动的黑暗霎时间变得柔和，Lucifer仿佛听到了它欢欣如婴儿般的呢喃：  
“您回来了……”  
磅礴的黑暗之力毫无阻碍地涌入他的体内。

Belial又杀掉一个恶魔，经历了一段时间的战斗后堕天使迅速成长，他擦了擦溅到脸上的绿色血迹问Sariel：“还是没有Lucifer大人的消息么？”  
“没有，”Sariel指挥着堕天使军团与源源不断的恶魔作战，他避开一个恶魔的袭击，“Samael正在审问上午抓到的恶魔大公……”  
巨大的火球在二人面前炸开中断了这场谈话，奇形怪状的巨大恶魔发出风箱坏掉般的笑声，他一步步向前走去，脚下的大地随之震动：“该结束了，天使们。”  
弩箭破空的声音传来，恶魔应声倒下，后脖颈上插着一支有着银色翎羽的箭，Lucifer拿着弓漂浮在半空中似笑非笑地扫视惊惧的恶魔们，漆黑的羽翼在他背后舒展，他朝着其中一个举起了箭：“还有谁？”  
恶魔们一哄而散，留下一地七零八碎的尸体，Belial扔下手中染血的枪扑到缓缓降落的Lucifer怀里，他断断续续地哭着，一句话也说不出来。  
Lucifer拍了拍他的肩推开他：“别哭，Belial.”  
Sariel和堕天使军团整齐划一地跪下，Lucifer心情很好地盯着他们，他抬了抬手示意众人站起来。  
“从今以后，我就是地狱的主宰。”


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
Lucifer靠在自己舒适的王座上打了个大大的哈欠，正在一板一眼地报告潘地曼尼南城修建进度的Samael翻了个白眼，魔王摆摆手示意他出去，王座后容貌姣好的魅魔侍女上前一步轻柔地捏着他的肩。  
他按了按自己开始隆起的小腹——那里传来的跳动让他心烦意乱。  
“别杀我，父亲，”幼小软糯的童音直接在他脑海中响起，他嗤笑了一声反问，“凭什么？”  
“你不是我所期待的孩子，玛门，”他冷漠地下判断，童音变成了抽抽噎噎的哭声，“别装了，你一开始就知道，不是么？”  
“对，”哭声戛然而止，Lucifer听到了和自己相似的冷酷声线，他在质问魔王，“为什么一定是我？”  
“为什么不一开始就杀了我，父亲？”玛门绝望地问道，Lucifer的黑暗之力正在一点点渗透他的皮肤，他的血液变得冰冷，“为什么要等到现在？”  
“我想知道你是不是个混蛋，”Lucifer扭曲地笑了笑，玛门一阵哆嗦，他暂时松开了按在腹部上的手，“不出所料。”  
“你……在期待一个天使么？”玛门不可置信地发问，Lucifer神色一滞没有回答，“我也有翅膀的！”  
一个长着六对黑色羽翼的婴儿形象出现在Lucifer脑中，他不耐烦地挥散它：“没用的，玛门。”  
“地狱之主决定让你去死。”  
“我的形象曾出现在魔神柱上！”玛门在他脑海里大喊，Lucifer直接轰掉了那根柱子，侍女连眼皮都没抬兢兢业业地继续按着魔王的肩，“还有什么遗言？”  
“我的另一个父亲……是谁？九域中哪一位强大的恶魔么？”  
Lucifer的呼吸乱了半秒，他强硬地否认：“你没有另一个父亲。”  
“是我。”Loki从殿外缓缓走到他身前，他仍然穿着耶和华的那身长袍打扮成他的样子，身上的光明之力浓厚到能照亮整个地狱，侍女们见势不妙跑开，Lucifer一个人坐在王座上。  
“你居然敢来地狱。”Lucifer拎起撒旦的法杖对准他，Loki毫无惧色，“你知道根据法则你不能杀了我的，Luci.”  
“别那么叫我！”成为Satan后Lucifer一贯冷静的脸上第一次出现了裂痕，他用法术关上了王宫的大门朝他发出一道强有力的攻击。  
深黑色的光芒完全被Loki的护体圣光吸收，他抱住歇斯底里的Lucifer，后者仇恨的目光几乎要把他捅个对穿：“耶和华呢？”  
“现在我就是上帝。”Loki没有正面回答他的问题，他坐到地狱之主的黑曜石王座上评价道，“没有大圣堂那个舒服，在地狱呆了这么久看来你的品位降低了，Lucifer。”  
“放开我，异界之神，”Lucifer屈辱地窝在他的怀中，他抓起座位旁的一把箭头试图刺伤Loki，神没有闪躲，同样的伤口也在他的身上出现，“法则？”  
神愉悦地点了点头。  
“玛门呢？”Loki的手按上Lucifer的肚子，欢快的童声在二人脑中同时响起，“父亲！”  
Loki的神力扫过玛门全身，他对着Lucifer说：“你不能杀了他。”  
“For what？”Lucifer露出嘲讽表情试图逃开他的钳制，“就因为你是他该死的另一个……”  
“为了这个世界。”神一本正经地说道，Lucifer对此完全不信，“他代表了光暗平衡，Luci。”  
他输送了一点神力，婴儿的六对黑色羽翼“刷”地一下转换成纯白色，玛门本人对此也非常惊奇，他扭头向后看了看扇了扇小翅膀求救般地问二人：“我可以活下来了么？”  
“我不相信你。”Lucifer的表情只在看到像个天使似的孩子时柔和了一瞬间，他推开Loki的手断掉孩子和他的联系，“证据。”  
Loki把创世之书放到桌子上，Lucifer神色复杂地看着他：“你真的没有杀了耶和华？”  
“创世之书记载了你想知道的一切，Lucifer。”  
白金色的厚重封面无风自动，Satan深吸一口气捧起书籍。

神即将陷入无法逆转的沉睡。世界的光暗平衡正在不可抑制地走向失调，过于强大的光明之力积聚在神的体内，法则开始压制他。  
“只有一个办法，”灿金色的神文在大圣堂明亮的空气里漂浮着，它极快地写下一句话，“让Lucifer堕天。”  
神皱了皱眉没有回答，他周围的光明之力几乎要凝成实体，空气中继续浮现出金色的字迹：“他拥有一部分的黑暗本源和你六分之五的力量……”  
神拂开那些字，在创世之书上写下了什么。

“有异界之神闯入。”硕大的神文在大圣堂里到处游动，日渐消瘦的神明点了点那串字符，“让他来见我。”  
Satan看向Loki，后者卸下了那身伪装靠在他的王座上喝着他珍藏的葡萄酒：“来一杯？”  
他厌恶地转回去看书。  
Loki的虚影渐渐浮现在神面前，他们开始交谈，Lucifer却听不到任何声音。  
他“砰”地一声合上创世之书，那些全息影像也随之消失，他逼近Loki：“一切都是谎言。”  
黑发神明放下酒杯赞同地点了点头：“容我做个自我介绍。”  
“I am Loki，of Asgard.”  
“‘至高世界’？”Lucifer毫不掩饰地表露出讽刺，“在神界分散前我曾代表天父出使过那里，那是野蛮人的领域。他们明明有着探寻本源的能力，却只专注于战争和蛮力。你不像他们。”  
“他是收养的。”一行灿金色的小字从Lucifer眼前飘过，Loki眼疾手快地抓住它狠狠地扔到创世之书上，Satan轻笑。  
“边缘人。”  
神不知道从哪掏出来的小刀抵在了他的腰部：“管好你的嘴，Lucifer。”  
“我今天来只是为了玛门。”Loki收回刀刃，手再次紧贴上Lucifer的小腹。  
婴儿兴奋的声音在二人脑中响起，他欢快地扇着小翅膀飞扑向Loki：“父亲！”  
“他得跟我回去。”Loki上下检视了一番玛门的状况对Lucifer说，孩子躲在他身后扒住肩上的甲胄，Lucifer冷漠地看着二人，“我不会让他出生。”  
“我生。”


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
圣池里的金色圣水开始如岩浆般沸腾，气泡不断地上升破裂，大圣堂的地基开始颤动，炽天使们神色惊慌地聚在圣殿门前。  
Metatron隐晦的向着焦急的Gabriel摇了摇头，Michael注意到了他们的小动作，他转过头虔诚地望着圣殿之门，没有说话。  
一刻钟之后震动停止了，疲惫的神出现在众人面前，他怀中抱着一个初生的六翼小天使：  
“以诺。Gabriel，你负责教导他。”  
Gabriel小心翼翼地接过初生天使，在看到对方的容貌时心神大惊，几乎要抱不住这个孩子。她和剩下两位炽天使对视，三人从彼此眼中看到了一模一样的震惊。  
小天使安稳的睡着，丝毫感受不到身边的暗流涌动，神沉声问道：“做不到么？”  
三人垂眸做出臣服的手势，神满意地点了点头转身走入大圣堂：“如非必要，勿来。”

潘地曼尼南城已经修建了一半，Lucifer躺在寝宫的床上满意地看着空中的魔法投影，这座独属于他的城市呈利剑之势从地狱深处崛起：“关掉吧。”  
Loki悄无声息地出现在他面前，Lucifer连眼皮都没抬指使道：“去给我拿杯红茶。”  
一杯红茶带着底座飘到他手边，他轻轻抿了一口：“还不错。”  
“玛门现在叫以诺。”Loki看着他将茶杯放到桌子上开口，Lucifer的眼中闪过一丝厌恶，“别提他。”  
“Gabriel很喜欢他，以诺和你长得一模一样，”Lucifer的动作有一丝微不可查的停顿，Loki继续说道，“他完完全全是个天使。”  
“多讽刺啊，”Lucifer双手交叉垫在脑后，两条随意交叠着的长腿从黑色的丝绸睡袍下露出，他牵动唇角假笑，“天使。”  
“他只有五百年，”看着惬意的魔王Loki不期然想到Lucifer那晚绝望的哭求和呻吟，他把那些记忆暂时扔到一边，“法则只允许以诺存在五百年。”  
Lucifer霍然直起身，从睡袍的缝隙间Loki发现他没穿内裤，魔王沉寂了两秒又缓缓坐回去：“谁在乎。”  
“如果想见他，可以随时来找我。”Loki忍住想在这里办了Satan的欲望，他留下一根羽毛迅速消失，“再见。”  
Lucifer接住羽毛，它的根部是灰黑色，从下至上颜色一点点变浅，那是他仍是炽天使长时的羽毛。  
他点燃了一团漆黑的地狱火打算把它扔进去，迟疑了几次还是熄灭了火将羽毛收入怀中。

Lucifer隐身站在水晶天上望着远处玩耍的以诺。Loki没说错，他完完全全是个天使，一个十分惹人疼爱的天使，连Michael这种人都忍不住表达出自己对他的喜爱。  
“我告诉过你。”Loki出现在他身后，Satan毫不惊讶，他问道，“代价呢？”  
“你给法则的代价。”  
“三分之二的圣水，”Loki说，“世界的天平仍然倾斜，天堂的光明之力太强，它别无选择。”  
“即使加上我也不够么？耶和华到底把黑暗面打击到什么程度？”Lucifer问，他表情放空眺望着传说中身处极远处的圣棺，“这该死的世界。”  
“……在我们原本的计划里是可以的，”Loki斟酌着语句，“显然我和耶和华低估了跨宇宙能量的转换速率，阿斯加德的神力密度是这里的三倍还多。”  
“所以是你造成的。”Lucifer瞪着他，“而你的解决方法就是一个孩子？”  
Loki难得的感到心虚，他试图转移话题：“Michael给以诺编了个花环。”  
“金盏菊，双生草，冰兰，龙息红，幻影花……他居然在向以诺求爱？”Lucifer仔细辨认了一下那些花朵，他身上瞬间爆发出想要杀人的气息，Loki拦住他，他一刀刺向Loki。  
二人同时捂着伤口倒地，Lucifer从牙缝间挤出痛苦的嘶嘶声：“关联…嘶…什么时候……能解除？”  
“等我们势均力敌的时候。”Loki运起治疗魔法，他的手上泛起白光，伤口在魔法下一点点恢复，“要帮忙么？”  
“快点！”Lucifer不耐烦地吼道，Loki朝他扔过去一个巨大的白色治愈光球，光球消失后Satan看上去像是刚从地狱熔岩里爬出来，他的衣服被浓厚的光明之力腐蚀到破破烂烂，魔王瞪着他。  
“好吧，我一直不习惯这个世界的力量体系，”Loki憋着笑耸耸肩，Lucifer看上去想直接把他按到黑暗本源里，“回你的宫殿拿套衣服？”

一切都和他离开的那天一样，连空气中都弥漫着熟悉的冰冷木香，Lucifer翻出几件天使长制服嫌弃地把它们变成黑色。  
Loki坐在天使长的床上欣赏着背对着他换衣服的魔王，他开口说道：“上一次你就是在这里杀了我的。”  
“人生第一次弑神感觉如何？”  
“不怎么样。”Lucifer扣好扣子转过来对着他，“我只后悔当时没能让你死透。”  
“你的运气不是很好，”Loki说，“耶和华从没告诉我你的权杖是把神器。”  
“就差那么一点儿？”Lucifer问，他看上去很遗憾，“可惜。”  
他们对视，靠近，亲吻，互相撕扯着对方的衣服一起滚到床上，寂静的寝宫内传来连绵不绝的喘息声。  
“我要上你。”Lucifer跨在Loki身上压制住他，神叼着他的领带笑了笑，“好啊。”

天堂和地狱签下停战一万年协议的前一晚，Metatron和Gabriel私下见了一面。  
“预言改变了，Meta，”Gabriel抱着以诺凝视着天空，不少星星向着西南一角坠落，“星盘开始变化，过去的所有预言都失去了作用。”  
“放下这一切吧，至少我们现在有了和平。”


End file.
